


Spying

by hellostarlight20



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 3 sentence fic, AU, F/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/pseuds/hellostarlight20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine x Rose and Spies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spying

Rose carefully watched the blue-eyed stranger who held himself far too straight, far too alert to be a simple citizen out for a drink near Napoleon’s palace—no, he was definitely her contact; code named, for reasons she definitely wondered at, the Doctor.

Purposely swinging her hips all the more, she smiled widely and tugged her bodice slightly lower—if he wasn’t her English contact he probably wouldn’t notice anything other than the impressive cleavage she showed.

“Bonjour, Citizen, are you here for the coffee?” she whispered her coded greeting in flawless French and waited for his gaze to reach hers; those blue-grey eyes flickered with understanding and interest, and suddenly her little job at the pub became a whole lot more dangerous.


End file.
